


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

by ash_mcj



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Colin Milkovich is a Good Bro, Coming Out, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Episode: s03e06, Family Feels, Future Fic, Gallavich, Iggy Milkovich is a Good Bro, Iggy finds out, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Meet the Family, POV Outsider, warning for references about 03x666
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: Ten years ago, a day before Mickey’s shotgun wedding to Svetlana, Colin found out the truth about the horrors revolving around his father and his bride-to-be, and helped him get the hell out of their neighborhood.Today, after running into a very familiar face and the family he built himself, he knew he did the right thing.[Or, Colin and Iggy run into a married Mickey and Ian and their children while grabbing lunch. Fluffy family feels!]
Relationships: Colin Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich/Debbie Gallagher
Comments: 34
Kudos: 366





	1. The Milkovich Household, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK! It's been a few years, but I have returned to Shameless fic writing! Enjoy! Sorry if I'm a little rusty, but I'll get back in swing.

Colin Milkovich had been sitting in his bedroom for an hour, chain-smoking a pack of cigarettes and mulling over what he was supposed to do in this situation. There wasn’t exactly a _WikiHow_ that could tell him what the fuck he was supposed to do after his drunken father revealed that he had caught Mickey having gay sex a few weeks prior, beat the shit out of him and his partner, and then hired a prostitute to rape him straight--before forcing him to _marry_ her.

He was reaching for the last cigarette in the box, when he realized that there wasn’t a decision to make at all. There were no options to mull over. If Mickey went through with this wedding, he would never be happy. Maybe he’d give the chick a couple of kids to satisfy Terry, but he'd live his entire life in a lie. What kind of big brother would Colin be if he let Mickey marry his rapist and stay closeted his entire life? 

Mickey needed to leave--there was no other way around it.

Colin threw the nearly-empty box onto the bed and hurried over to his dresser. He ruffled through his clothes for a moment, before pulling out a thick envelope and slipping it into his waistband hidden beneath his baggy shirt. 

“Colin, you wanna come watch this shit with us?” Tony asked as soon as Colin stepped out of his room. His brothers--except the one he was looking for, thankfully--and father were sitting on the couch as if nothing happened on it. Colin wasn't sure he would ever be able to sit on it again and part of him wondered if the others knew what happened in that very living room. He hoped they didn't, since they didn't seem to care.

“You know I don't like sports--I dunno why you always fuckin' ask,” He answered, hovering by Mickey's closed door.

"I don't like it either--but I like the money I get from betting on teams." Joey snickered.

Their attention returned to the screen and Colin slipped into Mickey's bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Mickey was in his bed, laying back against the wall behind him and staring unfocused towards the foot of his mattress.

"Fuck you want?" Mickey mumbled around the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, not even bothering to look over at who came in. To almost anyone else, Mickey would just look bored or uninterested in whatever conversation they were trying to have with him...but Colin knew better. Between a drug addict and a violent drug dealer, there wasn't a whole lot of parenting that happened in the Milkovich Household. That was why, as the oldest, Colin was forced to raise his siblings for the most part. Terry had favorites--Tony and Joey--who he paid more attention to, but Colin was the one who had to take them all to school, deal with illnesses, and make sure they didn't do stupid shit that would get them killed. Colin could easily say that he knew his brothers and sister much more than they thought he did--much more than they knew _themselves_ , he was pretty sure--so Colin knew better than to think Mickey was bored. He could read him like a book, because he knew how to decipher him. His eyes, his eyebrows, the way he chewed his lower lip, even the way he rubbed his eyebrow...Mickey Milkovich always had his emotions on his sleeve, if you knew how to look.

"Wedding's tomorrow, huh?" Colin sighed, pushing Mickey's legs out of the way as he sat on his bed. "How are you..y'know...how're you feelin' about it?"

“Why are you askin’ me stupid fuckin’ questions, Colin?" Mickey asked, rolling his eyes as he pulled his legs in towards himself to give his brother some space on the bed. "I’m gettin’ hitched--it’s not a big deal. Just a piece of paper.”

“I don’t know how to beat around the bush here, so I’m just gonna say it: Terry told me what happened last month when he caught you and your boyfriend.”

“You on somethin'? You're talkin' out your ass again.”

“I know you’re gay, Mickey.”

“You shut your fuckin’ mouth, before I shut it for you,” Mickey warned, sitting up more as if he was about to fight him since Colin obviously was not going to back down on the matter.

"I didn't come in here to get mad at you or whatever," Colin assured him. "I don't give a shit who you stick your dick in. Or...I guess it's the other way around, huh?"

"Go fuck yourself, Colin. I'm not--"

“Drop the tough guy shit," Colin cut him off. "I've known you since you were born; I know that you aren't just a cold-hearted bastard that doesn't give a fuck about anyone. You can't lie to me. If you want to go outside and beat each other up first to get your anger out, fine. I'm up for whatever. Are you going to drop the act before we have to do that, or am I really going to have to hand your ass to you?"

"You know fuck all about me,” Mickey said, but the heat in his voice had subsided for the most part. Mickey wasn't stupid--he knew that he couldn't lie to Colin.

"Mickey, I’ve known you liked dudes since you were little. You fuckin’ _told_ me when you were five--said somethin’ about wanting to marry some boy at school--and I had to convince you why it would be a horrible idea to tell anyone else. If I cared about you being gay, I would've brought Terry's attention to it before you ever got the chance to fuck around with that Gallagher kid."

Mickey eyed him warily for a moment, before looking down at his hands. "You should've."

"I should've snitched on you?" Colin asked, confused.

"Yeah. Wouldn't have been stupid enough to bring my...to bring fuckin' Gallagher over...wouldn't have involved him in my shit...wouldn't have to marry whatever the fuck her name is."

Colin nodded, pondering what his brother was saying. Maybe it would have saved Mickey the trauma...but then again, he hadn't seen Mickey happier than he'd been this past year. Less terrorizing the neighborhood, less stealing, less _sulking_. "Tell me about him."

"What?"

"Gallagher! I want to know who you tried to fight Terry over. Must be a special dude."

"Fuck _off,_ " Mickey groaned, turning away from Colin to look out his window.

“Don't be so fuckin’ weird!” Colin told him, reaching out to push his shoulder playfully. "I'm just askin' about the guy you've been seein'. We all talk about the chicks we bang--it's the same thing.“

They sat in silence for about fifteen seconds, before Mickey said, "His name's Ian. Got bright red hair that gives you a headache if you look at it for too long...sometimes when he grows it out it falls into his stupid green eyes that are always tryna break into your fuckin' soul or some shit...pale ass skin like a vampire... whole body is _covered_ in freckles. I feel like he's having less freckles as time passes, though...I didn't even know those could go away, but I'd bet anything that the ones on his face are fading."

"Muscles, or is he lanky? I've only seen him bundled under jackets and shit. Figure you've seen more," Colin prompted, unsure of what to ask about a guy, since he couldn't really ask about tits or the usual girl stuff he always talked to his other brothers about. 

"When we first started hooking up, he was a scrawny bitch." Mickey grinned, shifting back to face Colin and lean against the wall. "Now, though...puberty hit that guy like a truck, I swear to god. He's got muscles all over the place--not those wack super bulgy steroid ones, but natural toned ones--and _abs_ that go into _V-lines_."

"V-lines?" Colin asked, quirking an eyebrow at the seventeen-year-old that was visibly relaxing the more he talked about the guy that had somehow gotten into his heart.

"Yeah, like...y'know, that V the muscles on the lower ab area make that goes down towards the dick,” Mickey tried to explain. "It's fuckin' hot. Makes me forget how to think straight."

"Do you ever think straight? You sound pretty gay to me,” Colin teased, earning a half-hearted kick from Mickey. Colin hadn't seen Mickey so open about anything in years and it made him smile.

"He's also got a _nine_ inch cock. I didn't even know that happened in real life," Mickey added, looking down at his lap again as he bit his lower lip to prevent the stupid smile obviously trying to break out on his face.

"You take _nine_ inches up your ass?" Colin asked, wincing at the thought. Terry had told him that Mickey bottomed and he couldn't even imagine having a pencil up his ass--let alone a monster dick. He'd leave that shit to Mickey and stick with fucking girls. "That’s like three quarters of a _foot_! I could never."

"That's because you're a bitch."

"You love him?" Colin asked him suddenly, and Mickey froze.

"Fuck if I know what love is, Colin." Mickey finally shrugged. "I think he smells nice. I feel like I'm having a fuckin' heart attack sometimes when he looks at me. I get all sweaty and fidgety around him like an idiot--even if we're just talking about stupid shit. I kissed him. I had never kissed anyone before that. We were in the middle of robbing his geriatric ex‘s wife. She shot me in the ass and the Viagroid had to come get the bullet out in Ian's kitchen."

"I don't think any of us Milkoviches know much about being in love, but that's sure as hell closer to it than I've ever gotten with anyone. Sounds closer than I've ever heard Tony, Joey, or Iggy feelin’ about their girlfriends," Colin told him honestly. He watched Mickey just shrug again, starting to pick at his nails. "Mickey, you can't get married tomorrow."

"You act like I got a fuckin' choice," Mickey hissed, motioning towards his door. "Terry will kill me, if I don't. Then he'll go after Ian--and I can't let that happen. Not...not again."

"You won't be around for him to do anything. You're going to take this," Colin told him, pulling the envelope out and tossing it at Mickey. "And you're going to get the fuck outta this neighborhood before anyone wakes up in the morning."

"What?" Mickey asked, opening the envelope. His eyebrows shot up at the sight of the hundred dollar bills it was filled with. "Colin... _what_?"

"That's my savings. It's $6,400. Should help get you a place far enough away. Maybe not quite out of the South Side, but far enough to hide from Terry. Then maybe in a couple of years, you and Ian can get enough to move to a better area, where you can hang a fuckin’ rainbow flag in your front yard or plant dildo flowers or whatever other gay shit you lovebirds wanna do."

"You're serious?" Mickey asked, barely above a whisper. "Like... _leave_? Start over?"

"Terry will never let you be happy, Mick, and you deserve to be happy for once in your life. Milkoviches don't find love--if you think you even _maybe_ found it, then you need to get the hell out of here before you're trapped in a shitty life run by Terry, supporting some bitch and a child that‘s more than likely his,” Colin told him, leaving no room for argument. "Pack your shit fast and go out through the window."

"How do I pay you back for this?"

"Go get your man and get the fuck outta this shithole. Knowing I got at least one of you stupid kids outta here is all the payment I need."

"Thanks,” Mickey told him honestly, sending him a small smile through his shock.

"Don't be such a girl, Mickey," Colin joked, standing up and heading to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and looked back at the brother he was sending off. "Love ya, Kiddo. Tell this Ian kid that I'll track his ass down if he fucks shit up with you."

"I, uh...love ya, too."

Colin nodded, before turning and swiftly leaving the room.

By the time the sun came up in the morning, Mickey Milkovich was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where they run into Gallavich family <3


	2. Burgers & Fries, 2023

“You remember coming here when we were younger? You, Tony, and Joey would always get high in the alley and then come in here to get fries. Let me tag along a few times. Had me feeling like a badass with you fuckers,” Iggy admitted, before laughing at the memories and shaking his head. He pushed the door open and walked into the burger joint.

“Shit, that _was_ this place, huh?” Colin realized, looking over the newly-tiled walls and floor, the pristine-looking tables and chairs, and the electronic menus on the wall above the cash registers. “Looks so different.”

A teenage girl working behind the counter saw them walk in and gave them a friendly smile, before directing them over to an empty table.

“Thanks,” Iggy told her as he sat down across from his older brother. “You can blame all the gentrification shit for it looking different. Most things in this area look nice to accommodate the middle-class tastes.”

“Middle-class tastes,” Colin snorted, picking up the menu from the table and looking it over. “ _You’re_ part of that now, you know. The _middle-class_. Not some broke South Side thug anymore, Iggs.”

“Hey, I’m still a Milkovich,” He defended himself, kicking Colin’s shin under the table.

“Different breed of Milkovich,” Colin reasoned. “That's a good thing."

“Never thought I’d be here, you know? Married...kids...a damn _teacher_ , for fuck’s sake. You know I haven’t touched drugs--not even _pot_ \--in three years? It’s wack, man.”

“Do the kids at your school still act South Side, or has this _gentrification_ made ‘em soft?” 

“It’s a mix.” Iggy shrugged, looking over his own menu. Who knew a place that pretty much only served burgers and fries could have so many _options_? He didn’t remember them having so many when he was a teenager. “You can tell which kids go home to their doting, rich parents, and which ones go home to pull their South Side drunken trash parents in from the yard. Turns out that shit really affects personality. Who knew?”

“You sure you were ever one of us trash South Siders?” Colin joked, to which Iggy rolled his eyes and flipped him off. “Careful with those crude hand signs, Kid. People might think you’re one of us.”

“I was going to pay for your lunch since you helped Debs and I move into our apartment, but I’m rethinking it now.”

“Fuck that--you’re definitely paying for my meal. Milkoviches don’t work for free,” Colin told him. “Hey, I didn’t see the missus this morning...how is she?”

“Five months pregnant, so she’s full of hormones and makes me go out constantly to get her weird food. She’s still kicking ass at work, though. She got a promotion last week.”

“How do you get promoted as a welder?” Colin asked.

“By being a kickass welder--fuck you mean? Comes with a pay raise, so that’ll be good with Carson on the way.”

“You didn’t tell me you made a decision on the name, fuckhead! Boy, huh?”

“You literally just got out of the joint _yesterday_. Sorry for forgetting to mention it,” Iggy chuckled. “But yeah...he’s a boy. Franny’s losing her mind over it--she can’t wait to have a little brother. Stay out of the joint for long enough to meet him, yeah?”

“I’ll try my best.”

“Hi, guys, I’m going to be your server this afternoon. My name is Jesebelle,” The worker from before greeted them. They turned to look at her and she gave them a wide smile that made Colin a little uncomfortable. So _happy_. These gentrification kids were definitely not South Side. “Do you know what you might be getting today?”

“Cheeseburger, fries, and a coke,” Colin told her. She nodded and typed the order into the tablet in her hand, then turned to Iggy.

“Can I get a cheeseburger with avocado and bacon, parmesan fries, and a coke, please?”

Jesebelle nodded and left, and Colin just shook his head in amusement.

“So, you’re an avocado, bacon, and parmesan man, now? Honest living has brought out the pansy in you, huh?” 

“Colin, why don’t you just--” Iggy looked away, slightly embarrassed at his newfound taste buds--which he was definitely blaming his coworkers for exposing him to--when he froze.

There, at the extremely crowded booth beside them, was a very familiar man with short black hair and bright blue eyes. He was laughing at something a red-haired man sitting at the edge of the curved seat said.

“What’s wrong with you?” Colin asked, confused as to why he stopped talking. He turned his attention towards whatever was obviously shocking his brother and felt his own jaw drop open slightly as he looked at none other than his youngest brother surrounded by five kids, a baby, and the Gallagher Colin had helped him run off with. Fucker really did find love.

A little girl with long brown hair did something with her right hand, getting the attention of her family. Colin had never seen the string of signs before, but he figured it was some sort of sign language by the way they seemed to understand her.

“I need to go, too,” A slightly older red-headed girl agreed from between Mickey and Ian. 

“Bathroom’s over there.” Mickey pointed towards the _‘restroom’_ sign in the back corner of the restaurant.

“You know the drill: if anyone messes with you guys--” Ian started, but was cut off by the girl beside him.

“Break their kneecaps.”

“Can I help you, Kelli?” A boy beside the brunette girl asked hopefully, sitting up more in his seat.

“I was going to say scream and we’ll come help you.” Ian finished, shaking his head at her jump to violence, but the smile on his mouth was betraying him.

“Papa, if you hear screaming...someone should come help _them._ ” She told him with a dark smirk that couldn’t be described as any other way than _Milkovich_.

“That’s my girl,” Mickey said proudly, planting a kiss against the top of her hair, before lightly pushing her head away. “Go to the bathroom already--food will be out soon.”

“Make sure you wash your hands and don’t let Emma touch anything,” Ian reminded her.

The little girl slid down in her seat, attempting to go under the table, but Mickey pulled her back up by her arm.

“Don’t go under the table--that’s fuckin’ nasty,” Mickey told her, grimacing. “People put gum and old food and shit under there. Tell Papa to move and let you out.”

Ian laughed and stood up, lifting the baby that was sitting in his lap into his arms. The oldest boy on the other end of the booth also slid out, allowing Emma to join Kelli in running to the bathroom.

Suddenly, Mickey’s eyes locked with Colin’s and he said, "Holy shit. Colin...Iggy."

“Hey,” Colin responded.

Mickey scooted out of his booth and walked the few paces over to their table. The two stood up and--to their surprise--Mickey gave them both short hugs, before stepping back and asking, “What are you fuckers doing here? I haven’t seen you guys in like ten years.”

“My wife and I moved into an apartment down the street and Colin spent the morning helping us move our shit over,” Iggy told him. “But, dude, how are you?”

“I’m good... _really_ good.” Mickey smiled warmly, looking over at Colin and nodding to him. “So, Iggy...someone married your ass? Didn’t think I’d see the day.”

“Hey, fuck you.” he laughed, pushing Mickey lightly. “Hell, me either, though. Her name’s Debbie...she lived down the street. Remember the Gallaghers?”

“You married _Debbie Gallagher_? Bitch, isn’t she like half your age?” Mickey asked, grossed out.

“She’s twenty...only seven years apart. Met her at work when I was welding. Ended up getting suckered into helping raise her daughter and haven’t looked back since. We have a son on the way.”

“I, uh...I snagged her brother,” Mickey admitted, turning to motion at Ian, who looked pretty shocked at the knowledge that his baby sister was grown, married, and almost had two kids. 

“Holy shit-- _you’re_ Ian Gallagher? Mandy’s ex? When did you get so tall and... _huge_? I didn’t even recognize you,” Iggy said, looking Ian up and down. “Looks like you’ve got a thing for redheads, too.”

“Ian Milkovich now,” Mickey corrected, shooting a wink at his husband, who came over to stand beside him.

“Glad to see you got your man,” Colin said proudly. “Looks like you did find love after all.”

“Don’t be so gay.” Mickey rolled his eyes.

“That’s why you left, huh? You’re gay,” Iggy realized. “We all figured you were just running from your fiance.”

“Yeah, I'm gay,” Mickey said, then shook his head, obviously thinking back to that time. “I was running from a lot of things back then. Had to get away from Terry to marry this fucker. Still ended up with Svetlana’s kid, though. She tracked us down when the baby was born and fucked off to find some other dude to scam into marrying her for citizenship. That’s Aleksey over there.”

Mickey pointed to a boy with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, who gave a quick wave at hearing himself be introduced, before returning to the conversation he was having with his older brother. 

“Stayed with the Ukranian names, huh? Figured we were all in silent agreement that we would drop them when we had kids, since we all hated our own.”

“Ian thought that they sounded best with our last name and I can’t say no to his stupid face.” Mickey shrugged, earning a poke in the side by the redhead.

“They _do_ sound better,” Ian said. "Besides, I’ve always thought Mikhailo was a cool name.”

“So, are you guys gonna introduce the rest of us, or should we just keep staring?” The eldest asked, raising an eyebrow at his fathers. He had slicked back brown hair and dark eyes, unlike the other kids, who all had green or blue.

“Fuckin smartass,” Mickey grumbled, but Colin and Iggy could tell there was no real heat behind it. “This is our oldest, Kenicki. He’s twelve and thinks he’s sixteen.”

“Kenicki? Hell of a name,” Colin commented. Wasn’t that from some movie or something?

“My birth parents obviously hated me and named me Kenzie Nicholas, so...mashed ‘em together and figured it was better,” Kenicki explained.

“Ay--your dad was a good friend of mine and he loved the shit outta you.” Mickey argued. 

“Dad, he named me _Kenzie_.” The pre-teen pressed. “They didn’t name Emma anything stupid--it was obviously a personal attack.”

“My parents named me _Viggo_. It was definitely a personal attack,” Iggy told him, making the kid smile.

“Who’re you guys?” A voice asked from beside Colin, causing him to look down and find Kelli staring up at him with her arms crossed.

“These are your uncles...Colin and Iggy,” Ian told her. “Colin and Iggy, this is Kelli and that’s Emma.”

“I’m Vik,” The kid from earlier that wanted to bash some kneecaps piped up. “I’m five.”

“And lastly, this squirt is Dominik. He’s deaf, but that doesn’t stop him from yelling at his stuffed animals all night and keeping us all awake,” Mickey told his brothers, tapping his finger on the baby’s chest, who smiled and grabbed onto it, before putting it in his mouth to chew on.

“Turns out Mick’s fingers are great teething toys,” Ian laughed fondly. “You better have washed your hands recently.”

“Wouldn’t have let him put it in his mouth, if it wasn’t clean,” Mickey assured him.

“So...that why you were doing that sign language stuff earlier?” Colin asked. He wasn’t sure if it was rude to ask, but this was his brother, right? Maybe that would make it less rude?

“Well, Emma uses ASL, too. She had an accident when she was a baby with her birth mother and it damaged the part of her brain responsible for speech. She doesn't have any other brain problems, though...she can still hear perfectly and is developing normally. Good thing we all learned ASL for her, though, since we have Dominik now,” Ian explained.

“Honestly, I didn’t expect you to have so many kids, Mickey. Didn’t think you were the dad type,” Iggy said. "Looks good on you, though."

“Ian kept leaving the back door open and these strays kept coming in--I had nothing to do with it,” Mickey teased.

“Liar!” Kenicki laughed, throwing a balled-up straw wrapper at him.

“You’ve made somethin’ real good, Kid,” Colin praised Mickey and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Proud of you.”

“Shut up, ya fuckin’ sap.” Mickey pushed his hand off, but smiled nonetheless. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I gave you some cash and an idea, but this was all you,” Colin said honestly. 

“Daddy, Papa, the food is here!” Kelli told them, excitedly climbing onto the seat as their waiter came with their burgers.

“We’ll let you go eat,” Colin told Mickey and Ian. "It was awesome to see you guys again...and welcome to the family, Ian."

“Hey, you got a phone on you? I’ll give you guys Ian and I’s numbers...maybe we can hang out sometime, since Iggy's living nearby, too,” Mickey offered.

“Yeah, that would be...that’d be really cool.” Iggy grinned, handing him his cell phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think...Comments and kudos are super appreciated!
> 
> Make sure to subscribe to my account if you want to see more of the Milkovich family and Gallavich!


End file.
